


【all棋】趁虚而入

by icho



Category: icho
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icho/pseuds/icho
Summary: 养父子关系的简棋和趁虚而入的向棋本章主向棋，简棋提及关键词【自慰/强制/dirty talk】





	1. Chapter 1

龚子棋梦见自己回到了他和简弘亦的家，看到简弘亦一个人坐在阳台上抱着吉他弹唱一首首情歌，见到他的回来，简弘亦停止了歌唱回头对着龚子棋柔柔一笑：“子棋回来了？”龚子棋顿时脸颊微红，简弘亦见他的反应一阵低笑，走上前去脱下了龚子棋的外套：“我真的好想子棋啊。”

　　说着，手便深入到了龚子棋的胸膛上熟练地揉搓着龚子棋小小软软的乳头。

　　“简老师，不要…”龚子棋想推走又不舍得推走，梦里的简弘亦是如此的主动疼爱他，他还从来没有经历过。凌晨三点带着微湿内裤醒来的少年，肖想着年长暗恋对象，偷偷摸摸打量一番熟睡的室友后，右手鬼鬼祟祟伸进睡衣揉搓起自己的乳头来。

　　“嗯…”龚子棋发出一声微不可察的呻吟，他咬紧被角低声嘟囔着：“简老师…”刺激乳头的快感牵动了自己的阴茎，它慢慢抬起头来，龚子棋头埋进被子隐隐约约看到了它的大致形状。

　　他伸出了温热的手包裹住自己的阴茎，另一只手转向另一只乳头，双重快感下他想起了简弘亦温煦的脸，他不断低声呼唤着简弘亦的名字，甚至最后漏出一声“爸爸”。敏感的年轻人无法直视自己的感情时，也想过如果自己真的是简弘亦的孩子，或许就不会深陷情欲的痛苦折磨中？

　　然而这声“爸爸”为他的情欲火上添油，朦胧中他看到了简弘亦伏在自己的身上，平日里弹吉他的手抚摸着他的脸颊，柔软的唇紧紧贴住自己的唇瓣，掠夺自己口腔内的方方面面。简弘亦温柔地呼唤自己的名字，引诱着他探索开发自己身体的诱人之处：“子棋好乖，想不想让爸爸射进去？”

　　想到这里，龚子棋的阴茎猛的一激灵，吐出了乳白色的精液，黏糊糊地粘了自己一手。

　　“那天送你来学校的人，是你的爸爸？”

　　李向哲探出头，双眼带着笑意看着刚刚高潮的龚子棋。

　　龚子棋因为过度震撼愣在了李向哲面前，他甚至无力伸出手去推正在向他的床上爬的李向哲。直到李向哲比他大一号的身形完全笼罩自己时，龚子棋丢掉的魂魄才略微回到了自己的身体里。

　　“你在想着他自慰。”李向哲笃定地看着龚子棋惊慌失措的眼神：“我都听到了，他知道吗？”

　　李向哲把龚子棋的被子掀开，握住了他因为受惊而萎靡的阴茎上下慢慢撸动，同时解开了自己的裤子。他来自于一个富商家庭，又加上活泼开放，所以虽然年纪小，性经验绝对要比龚子棋丰富。龚子棋失语的看着李向哲粗长的阴茎从内裤里弹出，同时他把自己的腿压向胸膛，阴茎随即插入了他的股沟摩擦。

　　“从开学第一天我就觉得你跟别人不一样。”黑暗中的李向哲微笑着，低头吻上了龚子棋的唇：“可我没想过，你竟然肖想自己的…养父。”

　　他牢牢禁锢着龚子棋的身体，肆意放纵的舌头探进了龚子棋的口腔，龚子棋伸手推他，黏着的精液粘在了李向哲的手臂上，孕育出了情色的气氛。

　　“他有这么吻过你吗？”

　　李向哲的舌尖勾着龚子棋无处躲避的舌头不放，他的左手扣紧龚子棋的后脑勺加深这个注定漫长且色情的吻。

　　“他有这么碰过你吗？”

　　李向哲的手滑过龚子棋光滑的脊背摩挲着，滑过他弹性十足的屁股轻拍并揉捏着，最后深入了他的隐秘入口加以触碰，瑟缩的穴口微微颤动回应着他。

　　懵懂的龚子棋完全受制于熟稔的李向哲，任他宰割。李向哲一声低笑，摸出一管润滑油挤在了龚子棋的股沟间，清香的液体顺着龚子棋的身体流到了床单上，沾到了李向哲勃起的阴茎上。李向哲满意地看着这一幕，从某种意义上来说他们已经合为一体。

　　龚子棋被撩拨到失神，穴口在李向哲的双指试探下缓慢开启，直到被操成李向哲手指的形状。李向哲耐心摸索着龚子棋的敏感点，找到之后狠命碾过它，龚子棋一声尖叫，龟头猛弹吐出了清液，李向哲奖赏似的按压着龚子棋的马眼，龚子棋终于失声呻吟，处于变声期的龚子棋的声音介于少年和成熟之间，沙哑起来有种别样的性感。

　　“真浅啊，很有骚货的潜力。”李向哲见龚子棋的后穴已经到了可以接纳自己的地步，没有犹豫的，炽热的阴茎抵在了龚子棋微微张开的穴口有力的攻城略地，龚子棋被他的攻势打的溃不成军，臣服在他身下哭泣呻吟着。今夜发生的事情已经大大超出了他的接受范围，想着简弘亦自慰被室友发现，又被室友操到勃起，他用手臂遮挡眼睛徒劳地躲避这一切，却被李向哲抓起困在手心玩弄他的指尖并亲吻着。路灯的光芒透过厚实的窗帘模模糊糊打在床上交合的两个人身上，龚子棋双眼空洞的望着奋力耸动身体操干他的李向哲，李向哲修长的双指又插进了他的口腔，他只能被迫发出羞耻的呻吟来取悦李向哲。

　　“子棋打篮球的样子特别性感。很长很长时间我都想着把你按在篮球架上操到你腿软操到你求我放手，等你想要爬走再被我抓回来摁到我的鸡巴上，想听子棋叫我的名字，然后我把精液射到子棋的身体里，子棋哭着一滴不剩的吸收干净，最后怀上了我的孩子。我真的，真的好爱子棋。”李向哲盯着龚子棋的眼睛一字一句的说着下流的话。

　　“所以，龚子棋，子棋，乖，看着我。”李向哲抓起早已经扔在一旁的领带束缚上了龚子棋的双手，双手转而控制住龚子棋的屁股大力迎向自己的阴茎似乎要把龚子棋钉死在上面，龚子棋的后穴也不失所望地紧咬住李向哲的阴茎，肚子上某种形状的起伏提醒着龚子棋正在被自己的好室友好哥们儿操到失控。胸乳被李向哲狠命吸吮，牙齿时不时擦过龚子棋的乳头，似乎在慢慢涨大。屁股又被李向哲有节奏地拍打着，每拍一次后穴就缩合一下。李向哲一边操还一边问龚子棋：“子棋，宝贝，你说你会不会流奶？”

　　龚子棋听到这句话后呜呜咽咽地喷了出来，溅到了李向哲的腹部，白晃晃格外显眼。李向哲低头看了看，用手刮走一些塞进了龚子棋嘴里：“子棋尝尝自己的味道好不好？”

　　“混蛋!嗯…啊！”龚子棋的咒骂被顶的支离破碎，口腔里弥漫着精液的味道。他把龚子棋翻过去，伏在龚子棋身上亲吻着龚子棋汗湿的后颈，下身牢牢插进最深处，同时舌头顶弄龚子棋的耳垂：“子棋靠后面就能高潮，真骚啊。”

　　李向哲用额头蹭蹭龚子棋的颈窝，射进了龚子棋的深处，标记似的在龚子棋的脖子上留下一个红印，龚子棋在他身下被迫接受着长达数分钟的浇灌，似乎把他从里到外都打上了荡妇的痕迹。李向哲射精结束后拔出阴茎，然后把龚子棋翻回正面，将有些低头的阴茎塞进了龚子棋的口中。

　　龚子棋被他按着头强制舔舐干净了李向哲阴茎上的体液。


	2. 【all棋】趁虚而入

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主简棋，向棋提及  
> 关键词:主动/吃醋/强迫

　　简弘亦的眼睛猛的睁大片刻，立刻弯下腰去扶龚子棋。  
　　龚子棋爬向简弘亦撑住他弯下一半的腰，有些犹豫的，双手伸向了简弘亦的裤链并颤抖着拉下。  
　　“子棋，你干什么！”简弘亦震惊地看着龚子棋笨拙地向前移动，褪下了简弘亦的裤子：“简老师，我想…我想要你…”  
　　李向哲逼他给自己口交的一幕一直在他脑海中挥之不去，龚子棋总想做点什么把那样震撼的画面从自己的记忆中逼走。被脸上的潮红烧穿理智的他选择一直仰慕的简弘亦，意外的发现如果那样做的人是简弘亦并不难以接受。  
　　他吻上简弘亦的内裤。  
　　简弘亦深吸一口气推开龚子棋：“子棋知道自己在做什么吗？”  
　　他并非想做柳下惠，他只是不希望龚子棋受到什么额外的刺激，他希望成年后的龚子棋能十分理性的去判断自己的感情。然而如今还只是半大孩子的龚子棋不知怎么学会这样取悦自己，让他对自己把龚子棋放出去住宿的决定是否合理产生了质疑。  
　　“我知道，简老师，我知道。”龚子棋眼中蓄着泪水，他的嘴唇微微颤抖着：“我…很早以前就喜欢…简老师了。”  
　　龚子棋的表情太过于纯情，刺激的简弘亦呼吸急促，很久以来他的确期待着这样的回答。跪在地上的龚子棋衣服松松贴在微微冒汗的身体上，勾勒出流畅诱人的曲线，龚子棋眼中有春色，直勾得简弘亦无法保持理智。  
　　他穿好裤子把龚子棋从地上抱起来带去了卧室，在那张龚子棋肖想了很久的双人床上，他终于如愿以偿地含住了简弘亦的阴茎。  
　　早就摩擦到勃起的的阴茎戳进了龚子棋温暖的口腔，进入了他能接受的最深处。龚子棋十分勉强地用舌头伺候着方方面面，偶尔加有吮吸的动作。为了照顾无法吞入的睾丸，他举起双手尽可能温柔地揉搓着。简弘亦的阴茎在他口内慢慢胀大，特别的味道从龚子棋的口中弥漫出来，钻进龚子棋的身体，将后穴刺激出情动的液体。  
　　简弘亦扣着龚子棋的后脑勺，一下一下的抚摸着安抚龚子棋焦躁的情绪。在他的视角下，龚子棋艳红的舌尖时隐时现，脸颊被撑出了自己阴茎的形状。龚子棋的技术并不熟练，牙齿经常磕磕碰碰到某处，简弘亦深吸一口气将阴茎拔出，用它戳了戳龚子棋湿润柔软的嘴唇。  
　　接着他将龚子棋揽进怀中，脱下龚子棋的裤子：“子棋害怕吗？”  
　　龚子棋把头埋进简弘亦的怀里，双臂搂紧简弘亦闷闷地发声：“不害怕…”带着些低沉的少年音此刻正是最佳的春药，简弘亦将两根手指送进了龚子棋的后穴。  
　　昨天晚上李向哲的动作很粗暴，但至少在龚子棋昏睡后还做了相应的处理。经过一夜的休息，他的后穴仅仅有些松软，并且极快地适应了简弘亦手指的侵入。简弘亦心下一沉，动作越发温柔。  
　　直到能完全容纳三根手指，简弘亦靠在床头的靠枕上，把他和龚子棋身上剩余的衣物尽数脱去：“子棋？”  
　　“嗯？”此刻的龚子棋迷迷糊糊跨坐在简弘亦的大腿上。  
　　“子棋自己来好不好？”  
　　龚子棋一瞬间清醒，他愣愣地低头看着简弘亦已经完全勃起的粗长阴茎，转而抬头声音带着委屈的询问：“为什么？”  
　　“因为子棋有事情瞒着我，我很生气。”简弘亦的嘴角下垮，眼底藏着愠怒。  
　　龚子棋哑口无言，他的脸上重新滑下连绵的泪水。呜咽很长时间后，他见简弘亦毫无动作，只好低头撑起腰腹缓慢地爬着，直到后穴对准简弘亦的阴茎。  
　　他颤抖的双手搭上简弘亦的肩膀，一点一点把简弘亦的阴茎送进自己的后穴。他咬紧牙关，下嘴唇被凹出压痕，感受着内部被一寸一寸撑大的折磨，整根没入的瞬间龚子棋的阴茎吐出了粘稠的精液糊在简弘亦的腹部，简弘亦低眼抹在手上一些塞进了龚子棋的口腔：“子棋昨天晚上也是这样的吗？”  
　　“我没有…”龚子棋的眼泪流在了简弘亦修长的手指上，顺着简弘亦的胳膊滑落。他想起李向哲逼迫自己吞食精液的一幕，抬手抓紧简弘亦的手掌又送深一些。  
　　龚子棋带着温顺的表情吸吮着简弘亦的手指，他的睫毛上潲着晶莹的泪珠，在简弘亦眼前一颤一颤似坠不坠。简弘亦叹了一口气，伸手将龚子棋揽进怀中，抚上龚子棋疲软的阴茎。  
　　简弘亦常年弹吉他的手带着薄薄的茧子，无形中增大了对龚子棋的阴茎的刺激，这一刻的龚子棋软在简弘亦怀里抽泣着，眼角挂着艳红，更膨胀了简弘亦的兽欲。  
　　确认稳定之后简弘亦开始耸动起来，一下又一下的向深处探索，跟李向哲比起来不相上下的阴茎因为染上了主人的醋意而更具侵略性和占有性，它在龚子棋的身体里猛烈地攻击着柔软的内壁，无数次狠狠擦过龚子棋的敏感点，偏偏龚子棋的后穴还蠕动着按摩它的方方面面，无限放大了它的欲望。  
　　简弘亦顺势用嘴唇包住了龚子棋晃动的乳粒，留下深深的咬痕，龚子棋一声尖叫再度喷出精液，后穴骤然缩紧差点压榨出简弘亦的精液。简弘亦深吸一口气，更激烈地吮吸起龚子棋的乳头，他的舌尖润湿着胸乳的每一寸领土，所到之处留下了斑驳的红痕。在完成自己的作品后他瞄准了龚子棋后颈那个令他憎恶的吻痕，对准它深深咬了下去。随后简弘亦吻上龚子棋的喉结，嘴唇滑过龚子棋的锁骨，最后停留在龚子棋的胸膛上。  
　　简弘亦听到龚子棋的剧烈心跳声，正是因为他才波澜的心跳声，简弘亦仔细地听着，暗暗发泄着无尽的醋意。  
　　深陷欲海的龚子棋只能松松垮垮地挂在简弘亦的肩膀上，模模糊糊的看着简弘亦沾着薄汗的俊朗侧脸。他的嘴唇时不时蹭过简弘亦的皮肤，他贪恋着简弘亦的温度，他即使哭泣也想要拥有简弘亦的全部。这些年来无数次出现在他春梦中的男人，此刻正和他紧紧相拥，并且明明白白告诉自己他们是相爱的，没有任何意难平。简弘亦不会像他担心的那样娶妻生子，而是会把他拥进怀中感受他的心跳。  
　　在漫长的动作后简弘亦抵着龚子棋深处射精，龚子棋的大腿根剧烈颤抖着接纳了心爱之人的占有。  
　　他低头吻上简弘亦汗湿的发。


End file.
